


Nagareboshi

by Grinner_H



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinner_H/pseuds/Grinner_H





	Nagareboshi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflower1343](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/gifts).



You don't deserve this.

His eyes are bright like polished headlights, glimmering with ebullient mirth and unrestrained joy.

You don't deserve the way they look at you - not always with wisdom or comprehension; but with freely given kindness, and compassion which knows no limits.

You don't deserve the forgiveness you find within the depths of those earth-brown irises - for every time you hurt him, for the times you took pleasure in doing so - which envelops you like the security of a warm blanket.

You don't deserve the way his gaze brightens when it falls on you, as if he's discovered something _good,_ something _redeemable_ in your dirtied, fucked up soul.

Takaba looks over his shoulder at you in laughter and tease, takes off in a sprint into darkness showered in natural and artificial light.

You're content to lag behind, following at an unhurried pace.

Above you, the sky is alight with uncountable stars, shining like a blanket of diamonds.

Takaba gazes up at them in childish wonder, staring first with his naked eyes, then through the lens of his ever-present camera. He stands fascinated - completely bewitched; as if there's a new story to be told, no matter how long or how often his gaze has lingered upon the same spot.

Quite bizarrely, you feel rather left out - as if there are coded secrets shared which only _he_ can decipher. 

You must be going _mad._ You can't believe that you're _jealous_ of the universe.

The very thought is so inane, you can't suppress the urge to laugh out loud.

Takaba looks at you with a startled expression, punctuated by a scrunch of his bleached blond eyebrows that's just too damn adorable. "What's so funny?" he asks, though he's already grinning like he gets the joke.

Maybe he's laughing 'cause _you're_ laughing. Maybe he's laughing _at_ you. Maybe _he's_ going mad, too.

But you don't _deserve_ that laugh - that sunshine smile which makes you want to protect him fiercely and kiss him like the world would end if you stopped. 

You don't deserve the way he smiles at you, as if _you're_ the very reason the corners of his lips quirk upward and crinkle the sides of his mouth just _so._

Takaba leans against a telephone pole, grinning idiotically and looking up at the sky. 

You watch, entranced, the comical widening of his eyes, the way he points heavenward; alternately rocking on his heels and the balls of his feet in excitement. "Look, Asami, a shooting star!"

When you tilt your head upward, you see it - this tiny, thin beam of light streaking across the sky before promptly dissolving into nothing.

"You have to make a wish," Takaba declares, with all the solemnity of a grown up and the hopefulness of a child.

And you don't _deserve_ this - this _trust_ he affords you so unguardedly, like he would know no harm, no pain or betrayal in your presence. 

_"Akihito's the type who sees the good in everyone,"_ his friend - the short-haired one - told you once, with undisguised threat in his eyes. _"It's his biggest weakness."_

 _"It's also his greatest strength,"_ you'd countered, surprisingly irked that his own _best friend_ was blind to such an obvious fact.

But looking at Takaba _now,_ arms spread wide and laughing like a lunatic beneath all this used space in the sky, a realization hits you like a meteoroid crashing upon your head - _you don't deserve **him.**_

You've _never_ deserved him, never been _worthy_ of him, but _damned_ if you ever give him up.

Takaba tears his gaze away from the heavens, looks at you with eyes twinkling like the stars themselves, grinning at you with promises of all the things you don't deserve.

 _Make a wish,_ he says. 

You don't have to. You've got everything you ever wanted, _right fucking here._


End file.
